


In The Pale Moonlight

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Allen wasn't supposed to be in the woods. Michael wasn't supposed to pull the trigger.





	In The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> oof

"I didn't see you."

_Have you ever seen blood before?_

Everyone's seen blood at some point in their life. Michael remembers the first time he saw blood and actually remembered it. He was seven and fell out of a tree that was in his back yard. It was an old oak tree that twisted and turned around itself. His mother warned him to keep his feet firmly on the ground but all he wanted was to be closer to the clouds. He climbed all the way to the top and suddenly couldn't muster the courage to come back down. He couldn't even remember the path he'd taken to get up. He'd fallen and ended up cutting open the side of his thigh. Red stained his pants and he cried out until his mother rushed to him. He hated the blood covering him.

"Why are you here?"

_Have you ever smelled blood?_

The smell of blood isn't overwhelming if it's a small amount, it's something easily forgotten. As Michael walked into the camp, the smell of death and blood and decay was almost enough to bring him to his knees. How could anyone do this? The thought bounced around in his head without an answer. He always wanted an answer but sometimes there wasn't one. The smell of blood haunts him to this day.

"I need you to focus on me."

_Have you ever tasted blood?_

Sometimes people bite their lips and taste a little blood. Michael's hand tightened on the man's shirt as he punched him once, twice, three times. The man coughed a mouthful of blood back at him. Michael punched him once more and let his limp body slid to the ground. The blood covered his face, hands and the inside of his mouth tasted like copper. It tasted like death. 

"Please, don't leave me."

_Can you get used to blood?_

Years in the military taught Michael a lot but the biggest thing he learned is that you can get used to anything. At first, the sight of blood everywhere turned his stomach but now it's nothing more to him than a fact of life. By the end of his time in Europe, nothing scared him, least of all blood.

"I need you."

_Have you ever seen blood in the moonlight?_

Blood in the moonlight looks black. Did you know that? It's almost doesn't look real. Michael's as seen blood in the dark before but now it's different. In the pale moonlight, the blood oozing from Allen's stomach is polished obsidian. The pressure wasn't slowing the flow, Michael realizes, they're too deep in the woods for anyone to come help. Allen coughs and the blood that covers his lips looks like tar. The bullet wasn't meant to leave the chamber. It all happened so fast. Allen was meant to be back at the hotel, not dying in his arms. Allen's unfocused eyes settled on him, he looked scared. His mouth moving without sound and with a final gasp, he became still. His eyes glazed over and the blood spilled around him.

Michael didn't move.

He didn't want to make a sound.

Tears fell from his face as he lifted his shaking hands. They were covered in blood. They looked black.

_The blood could almost be described as beautiful in the moonlight._

**Author's Note:**

> i like Hannibal and this whole black blood part always comes back to. Rip michael who yeeted his boy.


End file.
